


A Three-Way Mess

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: An Unmotivated Original Series [3]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Break Up, Celebrities, Choices, Decisions, F/M, Girlfriend, Harem, Love, Modern world, Mom - Freeform, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Singing, celebrity, friends - Freeform, refrences, relationships, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Adam Cerny has a nice life: good friends, a girlfriend, and his private school is the beat in the county.His mom's pretty cool too, being a model and Viner in all. His teacher's also not bad, though she gives him a few odd looks very Now and then.Looks that his girlfriend and admittedly, his mom make. Weird, huh?





	1. The Necessities

A brunette laid asleep on his desk, lightly snoozing as his teacher taught the class about Romeo and Juliet. 

Or at least she was until she saw Adam sleep and huffed in disappointment "Jorge. Please wake him up." She sighed.

The boy leaned over and slapped the back of Adams neck, making him jump up in surprise and fall over on the white marble floor.

"Ow...what the hell Jorge!" He rubbed the back of his neck as he slammed his head into his desk, making him fall over once more.

"Sheesh...you didn't need to do that Jorge." She berated as she walked over and helped Adam up "Come on now Cerny, get up." He groaned as he stood up and rubbed his head.

He sighed as he fixed his messy school uniform, tightening his tie and brushing off dust from his tux "Thanks Ms. Fox."

"Your welcome Mr. Cerny. Now go to your desk and focus please." He nodded his head tiredly and sat down, hearing the giggles of his classmates.

Why did they have to learn about Romeo and Juliet? It was just some dumb unrealistic love story made by some weirdo.

—

Adam yawned once more as he ate the lunch his mom made for him. A simple turkey sandwich with a Gatorade and a nice size bag of brownies.

"Tired huh?" Said Horu as he ate the school lunch he bought.

Horu was a close friend of his, and usually his older sister followed him to the lunch table that he and a few others shared.

There he saw Horu's sister, walking with a lunch tray in hand and sitting right next to Horu; just as he thought. 

"Yeah, but I don't know why I'm so tired lately."

"Same here." Agreed Horu "sometimes I fall asleep right after I finish my dinner. It's so weird...and I get sore in some odd places, but I get used to it." 

Adam sighed and finished his sandwich as Horu's sister looked at him curiously "You ok Adam? You seem really out of it today." The brunette was about to respond when he felt arms wrap around his neck and his spirits rise ten fold.

"Are sad cause I'm not here?" His girlfriend asked him as she looked at him with her syrup brown eyes and short neck length hair.

"Something like that." He responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and snuggled into her cheek.

"Awww~" Horu's sister coed as Adam smiled brightly and scooted over to allow her to sit down.

"Sup' Isabela."

"Hey Kaito." Horu clicked his tongue and muttered something along the lines of 'still last name basis'.

Adam couldn't help but feel happy with Isabela around him. She was funny, cute, and beat up the bully that was messing with him; which is how they met in the first place.

His previous feelings of unknown sleepiness and exhaustion vanished and were replaced with pure energy and stamina that could last a life time.

His other friend, Jorge Eigen, walked over and sat at the table "No lunch again?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah man. This school lunch taste like shit. I'm just gonna wait till I get home."

"Isn't that bad for you?" Asked Horu.

"Nah, it's fine. I just forgot my lunch today and stuff."

"Come on man, the lunch ain't that bad, right?" He asked Adam, who shrugged and Isabela made a 50/50 sign with her hand. 

Guess he and his sister were the only ones that enjoyed it at the table. Adam's final friend came over and plopped his stuff down and opened up his backpack and pulled out a large bag of Takis. "Hey everyone." 

"Hey James." Horu responded as the blonde layer put a paper towel and the table and carefully poured his spicy food on the rag, where he happily ate off of it.

"Hey Horu. Hey, whatever your name is." He pointed at Horu's sibling, making her roll her eyes.

"My name is Emilia."

"Yeah and I'm Subaru. Anyways, did you know that hippopotamus milk is pink? And that a whales' fart bubble is the size of an elephant?" The confused looks of his friends didn't really register as he rattled off more and more bizarre facts.

His friend group really was a weird one.

—

The end of the day came rolling in and he gave a nice sigh of relief when the bell rang. He put his math notebook away and stood up with the rest of his classmates before he heard his name being called "Mr. Cerny." Called out his teacher.

He turned around and saw his teacher taking off her glasses, and moving her black hair out of her face and blue eyes "Please stay after class, I need to talk to you." The classed 'ooed' and walked off as he waited for everyone to leave.

"What do you need Ms. Fox?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"Why did you fall asleep in my class Mr. Cerny. Again." He sighed and rubbed his eyes in mild irritation.

He liked his teacher, but she was kinda annoying when she got really stern: like right now. "I don't know...I stay up kinda late...I hang out with my friends, do my homework, my girlfriend, whatever." She sat on the best next to him and crossed her legs.

"So you're constantly doing something, which would cause your regular tiredness."

"Yeah I guess. I like thinking about things and when I don't have anything to think about, I like doing physical things. So I'm basically compensating." 

"So you require something to think about and keep you occupied, correct?"

"Yeah, that's about it." He mentally prayed that she didn't assign him with some homework assignment or essay.

He liked thinking by those things just made him a thousand more times tired than any other thing can do to him. She got up once more and stood in front of him, licking her lips and as she bent over and whispered into his ear every so softly. "I've fallen for you Adam Cerny." 

She moved back and stared at his shocked expression with a little grin "Now, why don't I prove it then?" She cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together, her tongue entering his mouth with their saliva swirling together.

He tried to pry away from her but ultimately failed as she held onto him tightly; pressing herself onto him, her bosom up against his chest. He could feel her nipples poking through the fabric of her clothing and his mind fell.

He snaked his arms around her waist and lightly pinched her ass as she smirked. She had gotten him away from his dumb girlfriend and planned to use him for the night. 

The two brunettes continued their kissing for minutes until they separated for air, a stream of saliva dissipating as soon as they split apart from each other. "Want more?" She asked seductively as his moral brain cells were put on mute and replaced with his lustful ones.

She got her stuff and they left her room and headed for her home, where their night of passion continued until morning, where he would fully realize what he had done.


	2. The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Fox gives Adam a blowjob.

I groaned in the bed as I slowly shifted to my side, right next to my naked teacher. My eyes shot open as I saw my instructor looking at me with a calm look "How are you doing Adam?" She asked.

I sat upright in panic as I looked at myself and where I was. I was in what I could assume to be my teachers bed in a townhouse. I, like Ms. Fox, was naked.

I looked at her exposed bosom before blushing and finding my clothes. "Nervous Adam?" Her sultry voice making him gulp. "Don't worry about it. Your mom thinks your at a friends house. Same with your girlfriend." He wanted to feel relieved but he just couldn't.

My hot teacher had banged me and I happily returned the favor. What the hell was wrong with me?! Adam put on his clothes and fixed his brown hair as his teacher sighed. "Adam, today's Saturday, remember?" He stopped in his tracks as his memory caught up.

Today was Saturday.

He pulled up his pants as Ms. Fox strutted over to him and kiss the back of his head "Now, I want to snuggle with you for a little while longer. Will that be ok?" He didn't really know how to answer that.

"I-I don't know Ms. Fox." 

"Please..." She wrapped her arms around his waist "call me Megan." He laughed nervously as she guided him back to bed and she pressed her naked for up against him.

"Don't you want to do it again?" He looked into her blue eyes as he felt her get on top of him, denting his ability to escape.

"I thought you said snuggle-" She licked his lips and smiled cutely.

"I lied." She pressed her breasts against his chest, they felt warm and soft, her scent filled his nose as she draped her arms around his shoulders, "And you want it don't you." she said with a sweet smile.

"Wha- no I...I..." He stammered, proving her point quite cleanly.

Megan giggled and nodded, leaning her head forward and pressing her lips against his. They were soft, softer than Isabella's, he didn't even try to resist as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, pulling his own back into hers.

"Mmmmh..." Megan cooed into his mouth as her hands slid down his arms, hooking in the waistband of his pants and pushing them down. Somehow she managed to undo the belt holding the waist tight against him, allowing them to slip off completely. He then felt her soft hands on his cock, gently stroking his length as she broke their kiss softly. Adam panted, his heart racing at the feel of her hands pulling his cock up as she knelt down.

"Wow..." Megan gasped as she held his dick in both her hands, "This is quite a size..." she cooed before moving to kiss the base of his cock.

"Uhh, thanks..." Adam groaned as she began kissing her way up the underside of his length. He couldn't believe this was happening as he looked down at her just in time to watch her kiss the tip of his dick. Megan then shrugged her arms, slipping off the blanket on her torso, showing off her C-Cup breasts. Adam felt his cock throbbing at the sight. "You're so pretty..." he said, feeling like an idiot as he said it.

Megan only giggled as she slowly kissed her way down one side of his cock, her hands moving to cup his balls gently. He then watched and moaned as she brushed her tongue along one side of his cock, making her way back up to the tip before opening her mouth wide and taking the top seven inches into her mouth!

"MMMMMMPH..." Megan moaned, sliding her tongue against the underside of his cock as began to deep throat his dick. He felt her gagging slightly, but when he moved his hands to try and pull her away, she looked up at him with a dangerous glare, "I gan dho thish..." she slurred, moaning around his dick as she took another two inches down her throat. Her neck bulged around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Ahhnnn, Megan... Your mouth... Ahhh, so warm..." he groaned.

The dark haired woman giggled; encouraged by her half formed sentences as started to speed up a little more. She made a strangled gurgling noise as she began taking his cock deeper, saliva bubbled around her lips as she took a third of his length into her mouth! 

Where did she learn to do this!? Just as soon as he could think of the question Adam decided he didn't care as he moaned again. Megan bobbed her head back and forth several times, moaning herself as she took nearly half his length down her throat!

"Megan, I..." He began, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shhhh, just let me take care of everything." She said before clearing her throat once, then engulfing his cock again, easily taking half his length, he watched her throat stretch around him as she went even further, taking two thirds, then his entire cock into her mouth. "MMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMM!!!!" She moaned around him, then began pulling her head back slowly, her lips making lewd wet slurping noises as they glided over his cock.

"Ahhh, I knew I could take it all..." she gasped when she pulled completely free again, "I just didn't think it'd make me cum..." she panted as she licked the tip of his cock, "So, thanks for that." she told him before swallowing the top seven inches of his dick again, bobbing her head up and down quickly.

"Ahhnn, Me... Megan... Hahhhaah..." Adam groaned.

"MMMPH!!! MMMMPH!!! MMMMPH!!! MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!!, dhon't huld bhack Adheem... You can cum in muh mouph..." she slurred as she looked up at him, her slips gliding back and forth over his cock. He nodded to her as he gripped at the sand beneath him.

"I... Haahhnnn...!" he groaned as he came hard. Megan's cheeks bloated with the sheer amount of his seed that filled her mouth, some of it spilling passed her lips until she managed to take it all in with several loud gulps. Adam blinked in confusion, not believing his eyes when thinking about the amount of cum Megan was guzzling his cum down.

She waited until she was sure he'd stopped cumming before lifted her head free, "Hooo, you did that last night... You're quite good." She gasped as she wiped her wrist across her chin. The two of them sat there on the bed for a few minutes. Adam was slightly saddened when she put on some clothes, though he wouldn't say so aloud, he rather enjoyed the sight of a naked woman in front of him.

"Mmmm, wow, I think I might skip lunch after that." said Megan as she rubbed at her stomach as Adam laid in bed.

His teacher gave him a blowjob and he accepted it. Did...did he deserve Isabella? Her dedication to him. Her fun personality, her cuteness...everything he adored about her.

Was he...worthy of her? He sighed as he looked at his phone and sat upright once more in fear even greater than death: his mom was going to Horu's house to pick him up from his "sleep over."


	3. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes back home with many thoughts about what happen with his teacher.

Adam ran out of the house with his clothes on, backpack barley cling to his back and sweat threading to pour down his face. His mom was going to pick him up at a different location then where he really was! This was really bad...

His teacher's house was a couple blocks away from Horu's home; being there was one thing, but convincing his friend about the story was another thing to worry about.

He ran around the corner and saw his friends house and ran up to the front door before knocking rapidly. It opened up to an embarrassed Horu in his P.J.'s "H-hey Adam! W-what're you d-doin' here?" 

Adam ignored his friends antics and got to the point "My mom's coming here to pick me up and I need you to confirm that I was here last night when I really wasn't." Horu nodded in agreement as Adam saw his mom's car.

Up came a white Lamborghini with a black interior coming towards Horu's home "Damn dude, I forgot you were rich." Adam sighed and walked up to the car as his mother stepped out of the vehicle. 

She had on a grey and black one piece dress with high heels, her shoulders exposed and her curly caramel hair flowing in the morning breeze. "Hey Adam! How're you doing." She chirped as he hugged her with a fake smile.

"It was good mom! Sorry for the late notice..."

"No, it's fine. Just give me a better warning next time alright? I like having adrenaline but you make the wrong kind for me sometimes..." He got into the car as she walked up to Horu's house to briefly talk to his mother.

The home had a simple look to it, with his mother being a pharmaceutical scientist after all. Horu ran up to his mother, and like Doctor Strange, he needed to bargain "Mom! Please say that Adam was here last night." His mother turned around with a confused look.

"Why would I say that?" She fixed her draw strap as Horu tried to think of a way to save his friend.

"C-cause he's my best friend and I do t want to disappoint him. He was out doing something else and he needs me to be his alibi, and now I need you."

"If He was out doing something else then why would I Cover for him, much less you." Horu knew she would be persuaded by what he did next.

"If you don't, then I'll tell the police!"

"...Tell the police what?" 

"What you do to me at night. I have video footage of what you've done." His mom's eye twitched before growling.

"Fine. But don't be surprised when you have a future sibling coming along the way." She threatened as Horu gulped in fear.

She walked downstairs and met Adam's mother, Amanda Cerny. "Hey Amanda, how are you doing." The brunette smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hi Madeline, I'm good. So, how was the sleepover?"

"Oh it was nice. They were mostly quiet and stayed in Horu's room." She lied, promising that she would give Horu some hell before she went back to doing what she did to him at night.

"Well that's good. Adam didn't even contact me about it until and hour after school was let out so he had me worried for a little bit. And not returning my calls..."

"He's just being like most teens his age. Rash and not really thinking about their actions and how it affect others." Amanda nodded as they shook hands and she drove out of Madeline's drive way to their home.

"Did you enjoy your sleepover?" She wondered.

"Yeah, I did. We didn't really do much, but it was pretty fun." Amanda nodded as the car softly purred when she made a stop at a light.

Adam has far to many thing to think about; his teacher, girlfriend, and the heap of other possible lies he may have to make later on in this endeavor. He did kinda want this but...what his teacher did was just...wrong. So so so wrong. And him accepting it was even worse!

Amanda saw her son's face grow more and more tense, contorting into a confused scowl as they made their way home. She parked the Lamborghini in her garage as they got out of the car and walked inside of the house. And as one would expect from seeing the Lambo, he was rich. Like, really rich.

His father won the lottery a half dozens times and with them both having above average paying jobs, he was well off. Amanda took her heels off and walked upstairs "I'm gonna practice my tennis skills, want to join?" Adam shook his head as she shrugged.

He sat on the couch in the large living room, the actions of his teacher still lingering in his mind; permanently etched into his memory, to never be removed. He ruffled his hair and stood up, dragging his backpack up the staircase to his room, where he heaved the light-weight object onto his bed; sitting on his red beanbag chair a few feet away from it.

He knew that telling his girlfriend was a bad idea for what felt like thousands of reasons, a lot of them legal and most of them being involved with heartbreak. He didn't know if he could ha doe that from Isabela.

Jut imagining her crying face made his skin crawl and his heart scrunch up in utter and total agony. He would never let it come to that, but then what would it have to come to? He could just call it off with Meg- Ms. Fox right?

Yeah, that didn't sound so hard to do, just tell his dominant teacher to stop making him have sex with her or else he'd call the cops. She didn't know him well enough to tell if he was bluffing. No way it could fail...no way at all.

He stayed in his room until he eventually grew bored and decided to text his girlfriend; get on her good side for as long as possible until he could solve this whole mess with his sexy horny teacher. 'Dammit, I need to stop calling her sexy.' He thought to himself.

Before he texted her, he got an email notification saying that his mother invited him to something. He opened the application and saw that it was a charity event, and that he could bring a plus one. 'Thank you mom!' He thought happily.

He sent Isabela the invite with a toothy grin as he laid on his bed once more, his body exhausted as he drifted to sleep, his body calming as he snoozed, not wanting to stress himself further with his thoughts. 

Ms. Fox gave him something to think about, and he wasn't happy in the slightest.


End file.
